darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Its About Patience
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Nitrogear Robustus lands hard at the entry to the barracks, so hard he crouches from the impact. He slowly stands up, grimacing a bit. A self diagnostic shows he had a minor issue with hydraulic pressure but it was evening itself out. There's also a flash of warning that any more of that and he's going to need a new hip coupler and possible a knee joint too. The medic sighs softly, taking a slightly hobbled stride toward the energon cooler. Nitrogear is resting in the barracks, not really doing anything. His optics are dimmed, but it's not like he's completely out of it. Robustus' rough landing is enough to jolt the Mech out of the semi-slumber he dozed himself off into. Nitrogear's optics alight with activity, as he turns his head towards the source of all the commotion. Seeing Robustus work his way towards the Energon cooler, Nitrogear gets up to check it out. "You okay, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks as he walks towards Robustus and the energon cooler. Robustus takes a small energon cube from the cooler after putting in a ration to receive it. He turns toward the question from Nitrogear, "Nothing a flight program and some boot thrusters wouldn't cure. I've been meaning to get Shred to put them in, but she's not been on the same schedule as me lately." the medic states in his deep baritone, he strides away from the cooler, hobbling a little less now as self-repairs kick in. Nitrogear laughs at that, "Yeah, Comrade. You should get that fixed up. Would not be good if one of the medic need repairs... who would be left to fix up the fighting force?" Nitrogear asks metaphorically. "Although I cannot repair, I am good at following direction, Comrade." Nitrogear adds, indicating that he has indeed helped Starscream with many of his science projects - although even the simplest of Starscream's science projects are over Nitrogear's head. He simply follows the directions exactly as given, and presto! Science! Robustus nods his head to that, a humored smile upon his lips. "Indeed. Though at times I have to practice a little physician heal yourself now and again." he notes, standing near the seeker without intruding upon personal space. He takes a sip from the energon cube in his right hand. Then a thoughtful hmm, "You do seem to help Starscream with his little science projects. Question I have is why?" Nitrogear addresses Robustus' first aid, "True there, nothing wrong with first aid, Comrade. A little spot welding goes a long way. But it never beats a skilled medic such as yourself and Comrade Shred." Though Nitrogear doesn't intend to flatter, it comes off as being somewhat so. He's being truthful in his evaluation of the medic's skill. "And to answer your question as to why I assist Comrade Starscream, it is to become more well rounded, Comrade. The more versed I am in different aspects and things, the more I can do for the Empire." Nitrogear nods, matter-of-factly. Robustus smiles just a hint more to Nitrogear's words. "Ah, nothing wrong with seeking out knowledge, even if it may be through listening to instructions or demonstration and following them to the letter." he notes, another sip from the cube, silver optics thoughtful. "Speaking of the Empire, I need to talk to you about a very important guard duty." Ah, guard duty. One thing Nitrogear is VERY well versed in, as his recent assignments of being guard for Trypticon, followed by the guard in the repair bay after Shred's episode. Although it's a task he can do, and do well, guard duty gets tiresome after a while. But before inquiring as to the duty Robustus is talking of, Nitrogear mentions, "I could take a look and perform some spot welding until you get fixed up, Comrade. It won't fix what ails you, but it might help. Also, if you gave me instruction to your repair, I would follow them exact." After that, Nitrogear finally asks, "What is the guard duty you are talking about, Comrade?" Robustus shakes his head to that, "I can do it myself, but you can watch if you so wish Nitrogear." he notes, then chuckles a bit, "Ah, well you see I spoke to our Emperor about Psykeout and he has agreed that the medic needs to be mentally evaluated. He asked me to speak to you about doing guard duty and basically be a body guard to assure that Psykeout will go to his appointment, stay there without harming the mech that will be evaluating him, then returning with him when they are done. I don't believe I have to warn you just how dangerous Psykeout has proven to be now do I?" Nitrogear's optics narrow as he readies his mind for the task at hand. "No, Comrade. I understand completely. Was there any mention to record the session?" Nitrogear would be holding his rifle at the low ready - if he were wielding his rifle at the moment. For now, Nitrogear just remains still before finally relaxing as he realizes he doesn't need to be all tense right now. "What level of ... 'persuasion' is authorized?" Robustus sips on his cube, considering that then replying, "Reasonable force. If he balks by using a laser scalpel or other weapon, then kick into survival mode and cover your own back plating. I have a plan in place though so hopefully he won't give you much trouble." Nitrogear nods. "I will verify your request with the Emperor." Nitrogear does not take orders from a civilian - so he's taking this one extra step just to be sure. He realizes he'll probably catch flak from Megatron by doubting the order came down from Megatron personally, but that's just a risk Nitrogear will have to take. "But you can count on me to execute this task. And I am glad to hear that you have a plan in place to pacify him so I do not have to, Comrade." Nitrogear affirms that he can - and will perform his duty to the best of his ability. Robustus inclines his head to Nitrogear's caution. "You may tell him then that the appointment is set and I have the injection syringe ready to plunge into Psykeout if he doesn't go willingly. I will be going with you to where he's been hiding out lately." he states, then moves to settle his bulk down next to the seeker. The cube he has in his hand is set off to one side. The medic reaches down to his own left knee and taps then presses, the paneling along the sides and top pull back to reveal the knee joint within. He looks it over visually. "Hmm, as I suspected." he mutters. "I will do so, Comrade." Nitrogear says, indicating he will indeed let the Emperor know that Robustus' preparations are complete. Nitrogear turns his frame towards where Robustus is moving towards, and his optics train on where the medic opens his frame. "Do you mind if I watch, Comrade Robustus?" Nitrogear asks, as Robustus begins repairs on himself. Robustus taps on his right forearm, the panel sliding upwards to expose the tools within. He pulls out a couple of them, setting them on his thigh. "I already stated you may, Nitrogear." the medic replies simply. Then he reaches back to disengage his own pain receptors. This done he takes both tools, which match each other, and slips them into the sides of the knee joint. He gives a twist toward himself, a soft click is heard. He shifts his arms outward and up, withdrawing the entire joint from the upper and lower leg. The lower leg of course thunks against the berth. Nitrogear scratches his head and laughs quietly. "Oh yeah." Nitrogear smiles, and takes a seat next to Robustus to better examine what Robustus is doing. After a moment, Nitrogear quietly says, "Sorry if it sounded like I do not trust you or your word, Comrade. Understand.. it's a little strange to me to be receiving such an order from a civilian. I just want to check.." Nitrogear sighs just as quietly, as if to himself. It is audible to Robustus, though. Robustus offers the joint to Nitrogear to examine. "It was not an order, Nitrogear. All I can do is request strongly. Threaten if I absolutely must do so.. like with Goa." he notes with a shake of his head, "He may be next on the evaluation list if he keeps up his need to avoid med bay." the medic states while reaching into his subspace for a replacement joint. Of course he would carry such on him, makes perfect sense. "And I understand if you didn't trust my word, I am new and therefore haven't gained trust as of yet. It will come in its own time. I am a patient mech." Nitrogear looks over the joint Robustus offers him. He's not quite exactly sure what he's examining, and asks, out of sheer ignorance. "What is it I am supposed to be looking at here, Comrade?" And tilting his head, Nitrogear asks, "Threaten? Why in Polyhex did you have to threaten Goa for, Comrade?" Nitrogear doesn't understand.. Robustus points to a fine line on the back side of the knee joint that trails up to the top and bottom. "This." then moving the hand with the new joint in it to click the top half into the exposed section of his upper leg. "Ah, he wasn't going willingly. He has had a gash in his helmet for a full seven solar cycles. It was going to rust and get ugly if I didn't take care of it before the end of that cycle, and trust me it's way easier to fill in a gash than remove and replace a new helm." the medic notes as he reaches to the lower leg and shifts it against the knee joint until it clicks into place. The complexities of the knee joint are still above Nitrogear's skill. He tries to understand, but fails horribly. Something simpler would be in order for him to understand first, to provide a building block and foundation for a good set of skills. "It's unadvisable to avoid the repair bay.. it's not like anything you do in there is a bad thing, Comrade. A little preventative maintenance goes a long way." Robustus pulls out some lube from subspace and applies a liberal amount to the joint. "I agree, however Goa has shown in his medical records alone how often he does come in. I'm surprised Shred didn't lambast him before I arrived." he notes, then a experimental lift and lower of his lower leg, the knee working the lube working into the joint. "However, I realized after I was done with the cosmetic repair that his avoiding the med bay has everything to do with bad experiences there in the past and not with me." Nitrogear lets out a laugh as Robustus' saying about Shred not scolding Goa yet. "Hahaha.. Shred lambasting Goa. I'd hate to get on her bad side, Comrade." Nitrogear says, with a smile still on his face. "I hope what I had to give her does not fall in the category of her bad side. How do your repairs feel, Robustus? Robustus moves his legs up and down a few more times and states. "Good as new." he pauses though and nods, "I understand she has a temper, but I have yet to truly see it. Perhaps I have yet to earn such wrath." Nitrogear also nods, "Good to hear, Comrade. In both aspects of your repairs being good as new, but also good to hear that you are not on Comrade Shred's bad side." Nitrogear offers you the knee part you handed him, "I was unable to understand such complex, Comrade. I need more basic lesson to build foundation of knowledge and skill." Robustus takes the joint back, "Ah, but even looking at this you can see there is a fine crack in the joint. Such can expand and get worse until eventually it gives out entirely." Nitrogear sits up, it's almost as if a light turns on. "Yes! I understand now, Comrade." Nitrogear exclaims, finally getting it through his dense head. Smiling, Nitrogear says, "Thank you for showing me and more importantly, taking the time to help me understand, Comrade." Robustus nods and puts the old joint into subspace. "You are welcome." then he notes his internal chronometer, "Shouldn't you be preparing for a mission?" Nitrogear shakes his head, "I am not assigned to the next mission, Comrade Robustus. But I should be headed out nonetheless. I will see you again soon, Comrade." Nitrogear gets up, and offers a wave. Robustus inclines his head, rising as well, "Good cycle to you, Nitrogear." the medic offers. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs